


Sharing

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kink meme: From the deleted scene in the Vatos care home where Shane and Daryl are sharing cider. Prompter asked for the scene to blossom into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

As soon as Shane produces the bottle he’s imagining the taste in his mouth. Water just ain’t gonna cut it tonight, not after everything they’ve been through today. From the chaos and amount of information they’d received at the CDC and the escape from all of that, and then almost losing Shane and finding the Vatos wiped out, he could use a real drink. “Is that to share?” Fuck he hopes it is, and he figures Shane could use a drink after his near death experience.

The other man looks to him, Shane looks tired, tired to the bone and like he doesn’t know whether to cry or yell. Daryl’s seen that look plenty of times in his life, he knows the built up anger that sits behind it and how it can get overwhelming. Maybe some alcohol would loosen Shane up a bit. “Seeing as I owe you my life, see I’m going to go ahead and be nice to you from now on.”

Well that would be a nice surprise for a change, and he takes the bottle from Shane when it’s offered to him, checking the label as if he’s bothered by what he’s going to be drinking. “I do think I earned the first swallow.”

“You go easy on that.” Lori interrupts, still holding her son close, clearly terrified that their safe haven had turned out to be nothing more than a mass grave. “Don’t you forget where we are.”

Daryl nods in reply, not usually one to obey so easily, but it’s been a long day for all of them and starting a fight wouldn’t help anyone when they were all on edge. Instead he nods to Lori, lifting the bottle in a salute of agreement. “Yes ma’am.” And he means it, he won’t go getting as drunk as he did at the CDC, not when he knew how quickly that could get turned on its head.

They talk, picking at the shitty can of beans between them all and before long he finds himself at the top of the stairs with the other men, taking a swig of the cider as they discuss their next move. He can see how Shane watches him take the gulp of liquor and gives him that side eye when he passes the bottle on to T-Dog right after, passing up Glenn since the kid didn’t look like he could take another hangover. Rick is tense, feeling the pressure of making a wrong decision and acting as if they hadn’t all agreed together on what to do.

It’s a lot of pressure to handle but he’d barged in and taken charge of the group, acting all big sheriff man and making sure his voice was heard. Though there was an anger over what happened to Merle still lingering, he knew following Rick and the group was the best option. The was no other choice and besides, the alcohol was taking the edge of everything even if he was sharing the bottle.

Rick calls for them to get some sleep, nodding for everyone to fall into line and leaving T-Dog on watch for a while. Of course Daryl snatches back the bottle, not willing to let their lookout have all the fun whilst he slept the night away. He’s making his way down the hall to the cleared chapel when a hand reaches out to grab at the bottle, trying to smuggle it from his grip and clearly not expecting him to hang onto the neck of it so tightly.

“Hey man I thought we agreed to share?” Shane is next to him, not letting up his grip on the bottle and lifting it up above their heads so Daryl has to stretch to keep it from spilling. There’s a grin on his face and for once Daryl doesn’t think the man is going to flat out punch him in the middle of their conversation. Despite all the stress of the day, Shane actually looks kind of playful.

Shrugging in response he tries to tug the bottle free, feeling the cider slosh from side to side as Shane simply moves with him and keeps his grip. “Means you gotta wait your turn then don’t it?” Watching Shane he can see the grin on his face, the way this has now become a game between them and one they both want to win.

“I’ve been patient enough, hand it over.” Shane moves closer, backing them up until Daryl is pressed up against the wall, still clinging to the bottle but not squirming quite as hard to get away now. He’s seen this coming a mile off, the way Shane had been looking at him was easy to read and Daryl knows how to play this sort of game with someone.

He doesn’t pout, he ain’t no pussy, but he does try to look a little put out by Shane’s words, as if he’s hurt by them and gives a shit about the other man at all. “Thought you said you were gonna be nice to me from now on?” And maybe he presses a hand to Shane’s hip for balance and doesn’t mind when he’s pressed firmer against the wall, Shane breathing heavy against him with a grin on his face. Lori wasn’t an option anymore and from the looks of things Shane had been needing a distraction for a while and Daryl wasn’t exactly adverse to getting a distraction himself.

“I ain’t punched you yet have I?” Shane points out, one hand still on the bottle, the other on the wall beside Daryl’s head. “Now hand it over Daryl.” He growls, but it’s nowhere near intimidating and he can see in Shane’s eyes that it’s not meant to be.

“Your life only worth one sip of cider?” He raises an eyebrow, reaching up with both hands to grab at the bottle, yanking it as hard as he can and starting a mini tug of war between them. Shane grins and tugs back, the cider sloshing about in the bottle, spilling a little over them both but neither of them seem to care too much about it.

Shane pins him harder to the wall, using his body weight instead of his hands, grinding them both against each other and Daryl can feel exactly how much he wants this. “No but if you carry on like this you ain’t getting no more.”

Now Daryl does pout, teasing and pushing back against Shane, not caring if the other man knows exactly what he’s dong. Right now he’s in need of something to ease the tension and Shane looks to be in just about as much need as he is. Everything been so insane lately, something between them really wouldn’t seem too far out compared to some of the shit they’ve been through. “You need lessons in being nice. Right now you’re just being a big ol’ bully to me.” He whines.

“Oh you want me to be nice huh?” Shane asks and before Daryl can respond there’s a hand on his crotch, squeezing at him through his pants and making him groan a little in want. “I can be very nice if you want.”

Daryl nods, pressing into Shane’s grip, not caring that they were in a chapel and all of heavens angels were watching them right now. That just made it more exciting. “I want you to be real nice to me.” He drawls, yanking the bottle free from Shane’s grasp to take a swig, swallowing down the cider before giving a lazy shrug and grin. “Then I’ll share fair and square.”

It’s kind of cheesy, it’s pathetic and they were two grown men, they should know how to find a way of saying what they want without resorting to stupid lines and pretending this was anything more than a hook up. Still, he’s not complaining when Shane gets to his knees before him and begins yanking at Daryl’s belt and flies.

Shane’s mouth is warm and wet, making Daryl groan loudly and move his free hand to tangle in the curls of his hair. He ain’t had much experience with any of this shit, but he knew what he liked and having anyone sucking on his cock was damned good, but Shane was a pro. The other man was stroking him in time, licking at all the right bits and sucking at just the right pressure, making him ease his hips back and forth into his mouth.

Taking another mouthful of cider he enjoys the sensation of the alcohol in his stomach as well as the sucking of his cock. It’s a wonderful end to a fucking shit day and when Shane’s fingers move to cup at his balls he grunts a little in want, knowing this wouldn’t be enough for either of them tonight. Holding Shane’s head steady he fucks his mouth for a moment, watching at his cock eases in between those lips so easily, Shane watching him openly and groaning around him.

“See you do know how to be nice.” He smirks, carefully pouring a small amount of the cider on the length of his cock, letting Shane go to lap it off of him. The other man groans, carefully catching the alcohol on his tongue from his skin before standing, wiping off his mouth with a growl.

“I’m done being nice.” Shane growls, yanking the cider bottle from his grasp and draining a decent amount of it before setting the bottle aside, barely taking his eyes from Daryl the whole time. Hands spin him in place, yanking down his pants the whole way before Shane is grabbing at his ass, digging in his fingers to his skin and groaning loudly. “I know you don’t want nice anyway.”

Daryl has to agree at that, as soon as Shane had begun acting more rough his cock had jerked in want, leaving him bracing himself against the wall and not protesting when Shane’s spit slicked fingers begin prodding at his entrance. It’s not the most comfortable and damn he wished one of them had thought to bring something more suitable for the job, but it would do for now. Besides, Shane was right, he didn’t want nice.

Groaning a little he pushes back onto Shane’s fingers, wanting to get the worst part over and done with, letting him begin to adjust to the feeling and get used to the pressure inside of himself. It’s awkward as always but Shane knows what he’s doing and focuses on finding that spot inside of him, the one that makes his breath catch and cock leak in want for more. Clenching his fingers against the wall he gives himself a moment to prepare himself, stroking over his cock as a distraction when he glances over his shoulder to Shane. “Fuck me already, ain’t got all day.”

It works and before he can think too clearly Shane is pushing into him, making him gasp at the feeling and press harder against the wall, bracing himself and gritting his teeth through the feeling. Shane’s hand is on the small of his back, just easing him through it as Shane groans, unable to stop himself from panting at the feeling. Daryl takes a few moments to adjust before he shoves back, using the wall for leverage, letting himself be flush against Shane with a moan.

He’s pinned completely to the wall, with Shane’s mouth on his neck and lapping at the spilt cider from earlier, it’s dried already but he’s not complaining when teeth scrape over his skin and make him shiver. The other man doesn’t waste time with going slow, instead Shane moves his hips at just the right angle to scrape over his prostate before beginning to fuck him roughly, pounding into him and grabbing at his hips.

They’re careful to keep the noise down as much as they can, not needing anyone coming to investigate moans and finding them fucking in a room dedicated to the Lord himself. Daryl wonders just how many sins he’s managed to commit in just one night, and finds himself not caring when Shane’s fingers wrap about his cock.

This isn’t about taking their time, there doesn’t seem to be much time nowadays anyway, so he presses back for more, squeezing himself around Shane and feeling the other man shudder. They move together, him shoving back, Shane thrusting forwards and grinding into him, one hand on Daryl’s cock and the other arm around his waist and yanking him back. It shouldn’t feel so good to be forced around how the other man wants him, but Daryl finds himself caring less and less with every thrust.

Each press against his prostate and tug on his cock makes him bite at his lip, body trembling at the feelings running through his body and panting in desperation for more. Shane doesn’t disappoint and with a grunt the other man is fucking him deep, jerking his cock until he’s coming hard with a small cry, shuddering and tensing in pleasure and feeling Shane follow afterwards. Daryl pants against the wall, able to feel each pulse of Shane’s cock inside of him as he stays there, trying to catch his breath and not feel too satisfied about leaving his come spattered on the wall of a prayer room.

They remain pressed against each other for a moment, just easing themselves through the aftershocks until Shane moves away from him, using the rag from Daryl’s back pocket to wipe off his cock before handing it to Daryl. “You ain’t so bad at sharing as I thought you would be.” Shane’s got a grin on his face, yanking up his pants as Daryl remains pressed against the wall, half naked and uncaring.

“Sure I’d only get better with some practice.” He knows he’s cocky as hell but he doesn’t care, taking his time to tug up his own pants and do up his belt, feeling the results of their little stress relief session leak from himself and stain his underwear. Shane laughs at that before retrieving the cider bottle, taking another pull before passing it back to Daryl, letting him take another swallow before he pulls away from the wall. “Should probably get back before someone comes checking in on us. Not sure they’d believe we was just praying.”

Shane agrees and heads out with him down the hallway, leaving the chapel smelling of sex with his come on the wall, and sharing the bottle of cider between them both.


End file.
